stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge (Season 7)
Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge (Season 7) was the series of Star Trek Online: Literary Challenges that took place during Season 7 of . The literary challenges were a forum-based game where story topics for Star Trek Online gamers would be posted every two weeks and users would respond with entries based on those topics, using their Star Trek Online characters. ''Literary Challenge #33 : New Romulus'' :Much was unknown about New Romulus, but you and your crew have had some time to explore and learn more about it -- you've also been working with and aiding the Romulans in building their new homeworld. As a couple weeks have passed since your ship first took up orbit, a preliminary report is now due on your findings. Share it here. ''Literary Challenge #34 : Souvenirs'' :Write about a gift that you were given by a species during a first contact meeting. Maybe it is a memento that is important to their culture, or a bottle of their finest liqueur, or maybe even something that if not taken (no matter how much you wanted to leave it there) would be offensive. Let us know about it and it's importance to the species. ''Literary Challenge #35 : New Year's Resolutions'' :While you've earned your rank for outstanding performance, there are a few areas that you'd like to see yourself grow in throughout the upcoming year. Maybe this is spending more time with your crew, or actually enjoying shore leave when off-duty, or maybe it's to complete that Holodeck program you've been attempting to get through for months and months. Whatever it may be, feel free to write a personal log entry and share it here. ''Literary Challenge #36 : The Haunting of Deck 13'' :As of late, your crew has been reporting strange occurrences on Deck 13. While you have yet to experience anything out of the ordinary yourself, some have stated that they've found items out of place, heard strange sounds, and even seen shadows of unidentified individuals roaming the corridors. Surely the internal sensors would be picking up intruders or anything out of the norm, right?... Right? Write a Captain's Log entry detailing the findings, if there is anything that explains what is happening, and how things returned back to normal on Deck 13. ''Literary Challenge #37 : Mirror, Mirror on the... Viewscreen? :''Your ship is receiving a hail. You turn to your Communications officer, "On screen." :"Hello captain," says the Mirror Universe you, "I have a favor to ask." :Write a Captain's Log entry detailing this Mirror Universe encounter. ''Literary Challenge #38 : We'll Always Have New York'' :You and your crew recently experienced an anomaly while observing a star that caused "subspace folds" that have never been observed before. As the phenomenon seemed to pass through your ship, it temporarily placed you and your crew back in time in New York City, United States (you pick the time period, bonus points for writing as a Klingon ). Write a Captain's Log entry about the experience, and how you returned to the correct place in time and space. ''Literary Challenge #39 : Lone Drone'' :Upon entering a system in the Gamma Orionis Sector Block, sensors pick up readings that reveal debris from a destroyed Borg Probe are in orbit. As you move in closer, sensors read that a single, functioning drone is in the rubble. What happens next? Write a Captains Log entry recounting your actions and the outcome. ''Literary Challenge #40 : Redux'' :Over the past couple of years, we've had some awesome Literary Challenges. As of late, more and more have been participating, and I've been receiving requests if authors could write an entry for a past challenge. '' :''For the next two weeks, feel free to write an entry for one of the past Literary Challenges -- a complete list of previous topics can be found here. IMPORTANT: Please post your entry to this thread, rather than the old challenge thread, and include the title of the past literary challenge at the top of your post. Have fun! ''Literary Challenge #41 : Call to Arms'' :You've just received a priority one distress signal from a nearby space station that an enemy has boarded the facility and is trying to take command. As this station is conducting important research on a device that could be devastating if it falls into the wrong hands, it's up to you and your crew to get aboard and alleviate the threat. It's not clear who is holding those aboard the station hostage, but from the communication received, it sounds like you only have hours to create a plan and put it in action. Also, it appears that another ship is responding but it's days away from your location. :Write a Captain's Log entry recounting the events, including who the enemy was, how you were able to retake the station and what important research the station was conducting. ''Literary Challenge #42 : I Am the Legacy of Romulus'' :Romulus and Remus are gone. You are one of the survivors, struggling to survive in the aftermath of unspeakable destruction. :These are dark and dangerous times for your people, as the Tal Shiar crack down on any dissent and mysterious beings unleash terror throughout the far-flung colony worlds. :You will be the one to reshape an empire. Gather allies, go undercover and find the proof that will rally your people to revolt. :Together, you will rise up against an oppressive regime and demand freedom. You will fight for your people. :You are the Legacy of Romulus. :Use this Literary Challenge as an opportunity to create the backstory for the Romulan Republic character you will be creating when Legacy of Romulus launches next month. This could be a simple biography, or as complex as a complete story of your history. Have fun! ''Literary Challenge #43 : In Enemies, Find Allies'' :With the tragic events during the recent conference on Khitomer, there is no time like the present to put history aside to find allies in those who you'd normally not. The danger posed is incredible, and it's time to rise up against the threat that presents itself. But one question remains... who will you ally with and why? :((Feel free to write your entry in the voice of your Romulan Republic character, your Fed/KDF character, or even as a member of the Tal Shiar, or someone completely different. If you choose any of the aforementioned, they do not have to be welcoming or in support of such alliance.)) ''Literary Challenge #44 : Down the Rabbit Hole'' :While on patrol in the Pelia Sector Block, an undocumented wormhole opens off the starboard bow of your ship... ''Literary Challenge #45 : Freestyle'' :Writer's choice! Write a short story, Captain's Log entry, ETC., with a background story of your choice that is set in the Star Trek or STO universe. ''Literary Challenge #46 : Risian Getaway'' :Write a Captain's Log entry about your experiences on Risa during the Lohlunat Festival. What did you do while you were there? Did you find anything interesting? Maybe met new friends? Let us know! (Just keep it appropriate) ''Literary Challenge #47 : "There are 47!" :"There are 47!"'' :47 of what? Let us know... :((The number 47 was often used in numerical references throughout the various Star Trek series and movies as an Easter egg of sorts. Reference to the number 47 can also be found throughout STO.)) ''Literary Challenge #48 : The Long Road'' :It's been a long road, getting from there to here... :You and your crew have just finished a X-month mission in the X sector that was not without sacrifice. While not everyone who was on board at the start of the assignment is coming home, their deaths were not in vain as great advancements have been made. Share with us your official report to X that recounts your mission and what was gained from it. :((X = your choice)) ''Literary Challenge #49 : The Return of The Traveler'' :He's back and on your ship... but why? Let us know. :((Who is "The Traveler"? Learn more about him here: )) ''Literary Challenge #50 : Redux 2.0'' :Over the past couple of years, we've had some awesome Literary Challenges. As of late, more and more have been participating, and I've been receiving requests if authors can write an entry for a past challenge. :For the next two weeks, feel free to write an entry for one of the past Literary Challenges -- a complete list of previous topics can be found here. IMPORTANT: Please post your entry to this thread, rather than the old challenge thread, and include the title of the past literary challenge at the top of your post. Have fun! ''Literary Challenge #51 : The Brig'' :One of your chief officers has been thrown into the Brig. Why? Maybe there was a misunderstanding, or are they actually a culprit? Write a Captain's Log entry letting us know the situation and the outcome. ''Literary Challenge #52 : Hello, again, Q'' :As you walk onto the bridge, you notice The Chair is occupied... by Q. "Hello, again, Q..." ''Literary Challenge #53 : The Gateway'' :D'Tan plans to reactivate the Iconian Gateway that was found on New Romulus, and you've been invited to be a representative that will be present for the event. Write a Log entry sharing your preparation plans and your personal thoughts on the situation. =External links= *Literary Challenge: Index on the Star Trek Online forums Category:Star Trek Online